


Peaceful Relaxation

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Pregnancy [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Caring, F/M, Fluff, Hammocks, Happy, Love, Peace, Picnics, Post-Season/Series 11, Pregnancy, Sleeping Together, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Mulder and a pregnant Scully, relaxing in a hammock, content in this moment of their lives.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Pregnancy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122045
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Peaceful Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt created by a prompt generator. Hope you enjoy this fluffy story.

_August 2018_

Mulder stepped into the backyard, a glass of sparkling grape juice in his hand, and walked towards Scully. She was lying in the hammock he had surprised her with a couple of days ago. 

She had been sleeping on the couch recently, her ever expanding belly causing aches in her hips and back. Their bed was comfortable, but for right now, she claimed the couch felt better on her aching bones. 

Two nights of her sleeping downstairs, and he did some searching online, finding that a hammock could be beneficial to alleviate some of her pain. Driving out to the store, he had purchased the best one he could find, after many questions to the salesperson. 

He had brought it home, determined to put it together on his own before she came home from her shift at the hospital. The amount of pieces and work involved was daunting, but glancing at the clothesline he and Mrs. Scully had installed a couple of years ago, he knew he could do it.

And he had. Meeting her at the door with a grin, he had taken her bag and set it down before grasping her hand and bringing her to the backyard to present it to her. Her smile and happiness was worth the two small cuts he received from being inept when it came to using tools. 

Her shoes had come off and he helped her to lie down as she sighed deeply, her head on the pillow he had also purchased. He watched her smile, her eyes closed, the warm wind blowing her hair, her hands clasped above her stomach. 

“This is perfect, Mulder. Lay down with me,” she had said softly, moving her hand to pat the spot beside her, eyes remaining closed. He smiled and went to do her bidding, lying beside her and listening to her breathing contentedly, happy he could do something to help. 

Stepping over to her now, he stopped short, seeing her eyes closed and hearing her breathing slow and steady. Not wanting to wake her, he turned to leave, when her hand shot out and stopped him. 

“If that’s my grape juice, don’t even think about walking away,” she said, opening one eye to look at him. He grinned and squatted beside her, handing her the glass and pushing the straw toward her lips. She took a long drink and moaned as she swallowed. “God, that’s so good. I don’t think I can adequately describe to you the desire I have for it. It’s so strong and when I finally get it, it’s just… mmm.” She took another long drink and the glass was empty except for the ice tinkling at the bottom. 

“Would you like some more? I could get you some. Quench that desire for you,” he said, her words carrying a double meaning for him and causing his mind to race. “I do enjoy you being thoroughly satisfied.” She laughed and closed her eyes as she shook her head. 

“I’m good for now.” 

“Well, if you need anything, I mean _anything_ , you let me know. I’m here for _all_ your needs,” he assured her as he stood up to take the glass back inside. 

“You take that glass inside and then come lay beside me, that’s what I need.” 

“I’ll be right back.” 

He walked towards the house, glancing back to see her running her hands over her stomach, and he smiled. Opening the back door, he decided to bring out some snacks and the bottle of grape juice so he would not need to get up again. 

Packing the bottle of juice and lemonade for himself into an insulated bag, he dumped in some ice. Placing disposable cups, straws, crackers and chips into a bag, he opened the door and stepped back into the warm afternoon. 

He set the items down and slipped off his shoes, sitting down carefully and then lying beside her. As he did, she turned onto her side, put her head on his shoulder, and reached for his left hand. 

“Feel right here." She smiled and put his hand on the side of her stomach. He waited and was soon rewarded with a swift kick under his hand. Smiling, he gently rubbed his thumb across her stomach, hoping to feel it again. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Hmm, not too bad. But even if it did, I would welcome it,” she said softly and he nodded, knowing that of course she would. He watched her face as he waited and when he felt it again, she smiled happily. 

“I love you,” he said quietly. She pulled back and looked at him, scrunching her chin with a smile, her eyes so blue. 

“I love you too.” She held his gaze and he nodded, smiling at her as the hammock moved gently in the breeze. Holding onto his right arm, she put her head back on his shoulder. 

He kept his hand on her stomach, moving it as he felt the baby moving around inside of her. “Moving a lot today,” he said, in awe of the life they had created. 

“Mm-hmm,” she breathed and he smiled, knowing she was nearly asleep. She was tired more easily these days, napping often and always apologizing for it, though he repeatedly told her to stop. 

He closed his eyes, moving his hand to his own stomach, and took a deep breath. It was warm in the shade of the late afternoon, the wind blowing just enough to keep it from being unbearable. 

A soft snore caused him to open his eyes and smile. She would deny it, had in fact done so in the past when he teased her about snoring, but he knew she did when she was very tired. Moaning, she moved slightly and breathed deeply again. He smiled and closed his eyes again, feeling in need of a nap of his own. 

_The grass was taller and smelled sweet as spring began to make way for summer. He heard Scully call to him and he turned around, seeing her on the porch swing and pointing to his left with a smile. He nodded and headed in the direction she had pointed._

_“Fe fi fo fum,” he growled, stomping his feet as he stepped deeper into the grass. “I will catch you, so you better not run.” Hearing a giggle to his left, he kept walking, knowing she was out there somewhere._

_“I will find you little girl. I will find you and tickle you.”_

_“You have to catch me first, Daddy!” she called and he saw the grass moving ahead of him to the right. Quickening his steps, he saw the back of her before the grass swallowed her again._

_“Oh… I was so close, but now I’m on your tail. It won’t be long until I find you.” She giggled louder and he stomped toward her and parted the grass. Finding her crouched down with her hand on her mouth to quiet her laughter, he bent down and stared at her, her blue eyes shining._

_She moved her hand and jumped into his arms. “You found me, Daddy. You did such a great job!” He grinned as he held her tightly and stood up, rocking her as her legs dangled down, swinging from side to side._

_“I will always find you, my sweet girl. Always.” He turned around and started back to the house._

_“Even if I was far away? Or hiding somewhere you’ve never been?”_

_“Always. No matter what.”_

_She held him tighter and he heard her sigh with happiness. Smiling, he looked up to see Scully standing at the top of the stairs, her arms crossed, and a smile on her face._

_“Well, it looks like you’ve been found, little one. Did you have fun?” Scully asked as they walked up the steps and he set her down._

_“I did. Daddy founded me. He’s a good finder.”_

_“That he is,” Scully agreed and smiled at him, her eyes shining; like mother like daughter. “How about a snack? Something yummy?”_

_“Yeah! Carrots and celery, please,” she said, pushing one of her long dark braids over her shoulder, opening the screen door, and stepping inside the house._

_“Ugh, how is she my child when she asks for stuff like that?” he asked and Scully laughed, patting him on the chest._

_“Can I have a cookie too?” They both turned and saw her face pressed into the screen with a hopeful grin._

_“See, now that’s more like it! My girl! Yes, you may have a cookie.” He clapped in excitement and they both laughed._

_“Mulder…” Scully warned and he looked at her. “Mulder…”_

“Mulder! You’re snoring.”

His eyes flew open and he exhaled a breath. Expecting them to be on the porch, he was surprised to find that they were lying on the hammock, the sun just beginning to set. He looked at her, one hand on her belly, the other holding his own and he exhaled again. 

“You okay?” she mumbled, squeezing his fingers. 

“Yeah… just having a dream. Sorry about the snoring.” 

“No need to apologize.” 

He shook his head, his dream lingering still, leaving behind a feeling of deja vu. He was sure he had dreamt something similar many years ago. 

A little girl running through the grass, the way it felt when she wrapped her arms around his neck, the happiness it brought him. Those blue eyes staring at him, so full of love. 

“Hmm, we should probably head inside soon,” Scully breathed and he was brought back to the present. Moving his hand, he placed it gently on her stomach. “I think she’s sleeping. Looks like we all took a nap.” 

He heard the smile in her voice and he smiled too, leaving his hand there and thinking of that little blue-eyed girl. If his dream was a premonition, if he was somehow seeing what _would be_ , he could not wait. 

“A few more minutes, Scully. Let’s see what colors the setting sun has in store for us today,” he said, rubbing his hand slowly across her belly, happy and content in the moment. 

“No complaints on my end,” she agreed, covering his hand with hers and sighing. 

Red, orange, and pink filled the sky before they rose carefully from the hammock. He brought the food and drinks they did not eat back into the house, as Scully walked ahead of him and stretched by the table. 

He grinned as her shirt rose up a little and her belly was exposed. So beautiful, she was so beautiful. She caught him grinning and he shook his head, causing her to smile back as she lowered her arms. 

“Dinner?” she asked and he nodded, turning on the oven to reheat last night’s leftovers. “I’m going to take a bath. I’ll be down in a few.” He nodded and she walked upstairs. 

Crossing the room, he opened the front door and then the screen. How odd it would have been to step through and find dream Scully on the porch, that little face pressed to the screen asking for cookies. 

He looked around the porch, shaking his head at the realness of it all. His gaze landing to his left, he decided right then to find a porch swing and hang it, providing a place for them to relax. How had they not done so yet? The space was perfect. 

Nodding, he added it to the list of things he needed to finish before the baby was born. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, the night air warm as the crickets began to sing. He smiled, the memories of the dream taking away any fear or worry he may have had. 

They were going to be okay; all of them. This was the life they had always been meant to have, it had just taken them a few tries to finally get it right. 

_“You found me, Daddy. You did such a great job!”_

He opened his eyes and breathed deeply once more. “Yes, I will always find you.” He nodded and stepped back inside, leaving the door open, allowing the breeze to blow softly through the screen and into the house. 

Putting the dinner in the oven, he smiled again. “And I will give all the cookies you could ever want. Just don’t tell your Mommy,” he whispered, glancing up, knowing Scully would not have been able to hear him. “I can’t wait to meet you, but you take your time.” 

He remembered the sound of her happy giggle in the sea of the tall green grass, the feel of her in his arms, and the sweetness of her little voice. His girl. 

“Take your time, Sweetie. I’m not going anywhere.” 


End file.
